In the applications of instant communication, video communication is commonly used. As the prevailing application of the video communication, users are demanding more and more on video communications, and requiring higher for user experiences.
When users are conducting multiple video communications, it is required to open several multiple user audio/video communication windows (group window or chatting room window). For example, when using multiple user talking applications such as YY or QQTalk, multiple accounts are logged in for opening multiple chatting room windows. At this situation, because of the audio/video communications for the multiple audio/video communication windows are enabled, there would be interference therebetween. For avoiding the interference, user shall turn off the windows that would not need audio/video communications one by one, which required a lot of operation, and is inconvenient and adds the users' burden; user demands would thereby not be met.
Meanwhile, within the multiple user talking applications, as in a particular chatting room or group window, each user would be confronted with the same user objects for the video or audio communication, which would not meet the requirement that user could choose particular video or audio communication terminals.